When You Believe
by DramaBabe18
Summary: Read,Review and Find out for yourself what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Fraulein Maria, Fraulein Maria," cried Brigitta running into her governesses bedroom.

" Brigitta? What's the matter? Why are you up so early? " said Maria, trying to go back to bed, with no luck.

" It's father. He's not getting up. " said a panic Brigitta.

" Nice try, Brigitta. First of all, you stopped with the tears and if your father was unconscious, Frau Schmidt would have been the first to have woken me up. Tell your father nice try. " said Maria, rolling back to bed.

" Night, Fraulein. " said Brigitta as she headed back to her father's room.

~ The Master Bedroom ~ 

" Father? " said Marta, walking over to her father. 

" Yes, Marta. " said the Captain, picking up Marta, sitting her next to him on the opposite side of him.

" Brigitta says that Fraulein Maria doesn't believe you and say nice try. Why are you trying to play a joke on Fraulein Maria, Father? " asked Marta, looking up at her father.

" She did, did she? We'll just see about that. Louisa you always climbed up to get into the governesses room. How did you manage that? ' said the Captain, looking at Louisa.

" I always climbed up the trellis to get into the governesses room. Why? " asked Louisa looking at her father. 

" In a dress none the less, might I add. Okay, let's try this again. This time Frau Schmidt will go in and wake Fraulein Maria up and the rest of you, except for Marta and Gretl

will stay here. Everyone stay downstairs in the living room. If Fraulein Maria asks you if you know anything tell her you already know what has happened. " said the Captain, with a devilish smile on his face. 

" Alright father. But what if Fraulein Maria finds out that your just playing around and gets angry with you. Then what? " said Friedrich.

" Leave that to me. Now the rest of you go downstairs. Marta and Gretl, you know what to do, right? " said the Captain.

" Yes, father. " answered both, taking their places. 

" Shall I go wake Fraulein Maria, Sir? " asked Frau Schmidt.

" Yes, Frau Schmidt. " Said the Captain, getting back in bed. 

~ Maria's Bedroom ~ 

" Fraulein Maria, you must get up immediately. Something terrible has happened. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Frau Schmidt? What it is? " said Maria, sitting up in bed.

" It's the Captain, Fraulein. " said Frau Schmidt.

" Oh, we've already been down this road before, Frau Schmidt. I'm sure the Captain is just playing a joke. " said Maria. 

" Not this time, Fraulein. I'm afraid the Captain fell from the trellis earlier today and has yet to wake up. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Are you sure? " said Maria, grabbing her robe from the chair and following Frau Schmidt to the Captain's room.

" I'm sure Fraulein. The Doctor just left himself. Marta and Grelt haven't left their father's side and the others are still downstairs. Take a look for yourself. " said Frau Schmidt, opening the door to the Captain's bedroom. 

" Oh, my god. Marta, Grelt, what happened? " asked Maria, looking at the two youngest girls. 

" He fell while climbing the trellis earlier. Friedrich was the one that found him. " said Marta. 

" Why don't you two go back downstairs with the others. " said Maria, fighting with herself to hold back the tears.

" Will you be alright, Fraulein Maria? " asked Marta, looking at her governess. 

" Yes, I'll join you in a few. " said Maria, pulling up a chair next to the Captain's bed as Marta and Gretl left, closing the door behind them.

" You old ignorant sea captain. What on earth ever possessed you climb that trellis? You better wake up sometime soon. You have seven beautiful children waiting for their father to join them again. " said Maria, getting up and walking around the room when none other the Captain himself sprung out of bed. 

" What on earth? " said Maria, turning around. 

" Nice Speech. I don't believe you were done thought. Maybe I should get back in bed. " laughed the Captain. 

" That was not funny, Captain. You scared your children half to death. " said an angry Maria. 

" The children knew I was doing this. They were in on it as well. Along with Frau Schmidt. " said the Captain. 

" Next time you want to play a joke on someone, might I suggest you find someone else. I can't stand being around someone who lows playing tricks such as these. " yelled Maria, running back to her bedroom while fighting back the tears. 

" Maria, wait. " said the Captain. 

But it was too late, by the time the Captain had siad his last sentence Maria had already slammed the door shut and was crying on her bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Maria's Bedroom ~ 

Maria continued to cry as she laid across her bed. She was so shaken up by what had just happened that she was taken aback by the surprise visitor climbing up her trellis outside her bedroom window. 

" Now who is out there? " said Maria, reaching for a pillow, as she got up from her bed and walked to the window to find the Captain outside. 

" Maria, before you shut that door in my face again, let me explain why I did what I did. " said the Captain. 

" How on earth did you get up here? " said Maria, still confused as to how the Captain got up there.

" I climbed the trellis, how else. " said the Captain. 

" You've been talking to Louisa again, haven't you? " said Maria, letting the Captain come in from the terrace.

" How else would I have gotten up here." said the Captain. 

" Maria, I only did it because I wanted to see how you felt. I wasn't expecting you to get angry. " said the Captain.

" Well, you could have done it some other way. You scared the day lights out of me. Not to mention if that had actually happened, who would be here to take care ot the children? You had me so angry, I wanted to quit. " said Maria, walking back out on the terrace fro some fresh air. 

" Well, I guess it's a good think that you didn't quit after all, now isn't it. " said the Captain, wrapping his arms around Maria.

" Maybe we could and talk somewhere else. This room seems to be a little too inviting right now. " said Maria. 

" And where did you have in mind, exactly? " asked the Captain, remembering that his arms were still wrapped around Maria's waist. 

" How about the Gazebo. " said Maria, pulling away from his embrace but at the same time inviting him to come along and follow her.

" After you. " said the Captain, as he followed behind Maria.

" Shouldn't someone tell the children where we're going and that we will be right back? " said Maria

" I'll meet you in the Gazebo then/ " said the Captain as he went to tell the children of what was going on. 

~ Later in the Gazebo ~ 

" That was fast. You must not have told them much. " smiled Maria, for the first time since the morning.

" You know that is the first time since early the morning that I have seen you smile. Maria, I am very sorry for playing that joke but I thought it was the only way I could get your feelings out of you. " said the Captain. 

" And what feelings might that be, Captain? " said Maria, who knew very well what he was hinting at. He was doing exactly the same thing to her that she was to him. 

" You know what I'm getting at Maria. At least you must have some idea. Otherwise, you would not have slammed that door in my face so hard and cried on your bed like you did. Just like it is the same reason you left us without saying goodbye, back when Baroness Schraeder was still around. Maria, I know you have feelings, just like I do. " said the Captain, drawing closer to Maria

" So? You have feelings and so do I . Everyone has feelings. That doesn't mean anything. Is that all this was about. ? " said Maria, moving a little closer to the bench. 

" Maria, I love you. and I have since the first day you came here to work for me. And I know you feel something too. I see it in your eyes. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't feel it. " said the Captain.

" I believe every word coming out of your mouth. I do feel it too. I'll do one better then that. " said Maria pulling the Captain over to her and kissing him, only to deepen the kiss.

" That was unexpected, Fraulein. Anything else you care to do or share? " laughed the Captain, who did not plan to let Maria go any time soon.

" No. I can't think of anything right now. Unless you having something better. " said Maria, laying her head on his shoulder. 

" Actually I can think of something better. How about you marrying me? That way you will always be a part of this family. That and I won't have to let go anytime soon. " said the Captain.

" Shouldn't this be something to talk about with the children and not something we spring on them? " said Maria.

" Is that a No then? " said the Captain, looking at Maria. 

" No, I was just asking. " said Maria, looking back at the Captain.

" Maria, do you really feel that this is something that should be talked about with the children? Do you really think that the children would object? I don't. They love having you around to much and they love you too much. Besides, Gretl is always running into your room whenever its raining anyway. " said the Captain. 

" How did you know about that? The only way you could have known about that is if you were still up when she comes running out and when I close the door....Captain. Well I guess then my answer is yes then. " said Maria, as her arms flew around his neck and he kissed her, deepening the kiss. 

" I guess we better go in and tell the children then. Or at least before it rains, Fraulein. " said the Captain. 

" I guess we should. And I guess you should stop calling me Fraulein around the children. " smiled Maria.

" And I guess you would have to stop calling me Captain then. " laughed the Captain. 

" Yes, but remember. That is only around the children. " smiled Maria as they walked back to the villa, holding hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

~ At the Villa ~ 

" Father, where is Fraulein Maria? " said Marta

" She'll be down in a minute. Liesl, where are the boys at? " asked the Captain.

" Their upstairs. Did you need them? " said Liesl, looking at her father as she spoke.

" Yes, you all should be here when this is said. " said the Captain.

" Father, your not going to fire Fraulein Maria are you? " said Brigitta.

" No, Fraulein Maria is not going anywhere. And just wait till all your brothers and sisters are here. " said the Captain. 

" You haven't told them yet? " said Maria, entering the room, realizing that nothing had been said to the children as to what was going on.

" Now we're all here. Now will you tell us what is going on? " said Kurt, thinking either Fraulein Maria was leaving them or the Baroness was returning.

" How would you feel if we made Fraulein Maria a part of our family? " said the Captain, looking at all of his children for a reaction.

" But she already is a part of our family, father. " said Marta.

" That's not quite what I meant. What I meant was, how would you feel about having a new mother around? " said the Captain.

" You mean Fraulein Maria? " smiled Liesl, catching on to what her father was asking.

" Yes. How would you feel if I asked Maria to marry me and she were to accept? said the Captain, looking at his children for approval.

" What took so long, father? " joked Brigitta, looking at her father,

" Someone has been reading too many books again. " said Maria, as she was quickly embraced by all seven children.

" Brigitta, how many times have I told you, only two books a day? " smiled the Captain, realizing that his children had caught on long before he had.

Knock: Knock 

" I'll get it, sir. " said Frau Schmidt as she headed for the door, with Marta and Gretl close in foot. 

" Don't you two want to be in the dinning room, right now? " laughed Frau Schmidt, answering the front door. 

" We want to see who is at the front door. " answered and giggled Marta, playing with her dress. 

" Oh alright. " said Frau Schmidt, as she opened the front door.

" Something exciting must be going on at Von Trapp Villa, I see Marta and Gretl at the door for a change. " said Max.

" Herr Detweiller, this is a change for you. I thought you weren't coming till next month? " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Change of plans. I was hoping to talk to Georg before I showed up but the phone seemed to be busy. " said Max. 

" Oh, It probably was. The Captain was probably on it again. Do come in. Their in the dinning room, just finishing up breakfast. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" And how are my favorite two youngest nieces? " said Max. 

" Guess what Uncle Max? said an excited Gretl.

" What? You lost another tooth? " laughed Max. 

" Father is going to be married. " said Marta.

" To who? " said Max.

" To Fraulein Maria. " smiled Marta. 

" Isn't that wonderful, Uncle Max? " said Gretl.

" That is wonderful news. And it is about time. " laughed Max.

" Max? You weren't suppose to be here for another month. Change of plans again. " laughed Maria, as she was embraced by a hug from Max.

" What took you so long, Georg? " smiled Max, who was obviously referring to the engagement. 

" Marta and Gretl obviously already told you didn't they? " smiled Georg.

" Who else? Everyone else around here knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Elsa even knew it. Why do you think she bowed out graciously. " said Max. 

" Children, won't don't we go outside for awhile Uncle Max and your father talk things out. " said Maria, getting up from the table but was quickly stopped by the Captain as he gently grabbed her hand to let her know everything was okay. 

" Max, if this is why you came here, then I highly suggest you leaving. " said Georg, rising from his chair and starting to move around the room. 

" Georg, you now I don't want to see anything more then to see you and Maria happily married. But you can't sit here and not tell me that you were not fully aware of the fact that the night Maria came back, the same night you and Elsa called of your engagement, Elsa bowed out graciously, because she knew how you felt about Maria. She saw every time you looked at Maria, every change you got, when you danced with her the night of the party, the evening you sang. Do I need to go on? " said Max

" Damn it, no. You don't think I don't know that, Max. But at the same very time Max, you making Elsa out to be a perfect Angel and she's not. She's the very same reason that Maria left without saying goodbye in the first place, remember? You want to talk to me about Elsa bowing out graciously, fine she did that night but she also did some nasty and hurtful things, that are just unforgivable. " said Georg.

" I think some fresh air would do me some good. How about you Georg? " said Max. 

" Not right now. Maybe later. I need to take of something. " said Georg, heading off to his study as Max headed off outside to the terrace.

~ Outside on the terrace ~ 

" Max, where is Georg? " asked Maria.

" In his study, I believe. But he said he had to take care of something. " said Max.

" Oh, I see. " said Maria, with a worried look on her face.

" Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Maria. Georg loves you and no one else and nothing is going to change that. " said Max.

" Maria? Can we go on a boat ride on the lake? asked Friedrich. 

" Lets wait till your father joins us out her and then we can ask him. " said Maria. 

" Georg loves you and the children love you. Just like I know you love Georg as much you love the children and that's all that matters. Go find him and tell him to get out her already. I'll watch the darlings. " said Max.

" Max, are you sure? " said Maria.

" Yes, I'm sure. " said Max.

" Max? " said Maria, before heading in.

" Yes. " said Max.

" Thank you. " said Maria, as she disappeared into the Villa. 

" Your welcome, my dear. " said Max, smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

In the Captain's Study 

" Georg? What are you doing up here? Why don't you come join us outside for little bit. Friedrich wants to go for a oat ride and I told him he had to wait for his father to come outside and joins us. " said Maria as she walked over to were Georg was sitting.

" I'm just thinking. I'll be out there in awhile. I just need some time to think and sort some things out. Tell Friedrich I'll be out there shortly to join him for that boat ride. " said Georg, allowing Maria to get up off his lap. 

" Georg? Your not reconsidering us getting married are you? " said Maria with a worried look on her face. 

" Maria, I..... " started Georg as he looked Maria in the eyes as he said it.

" No, that's all I needed to know. Then I guess there is only one thing left for me to do then but to leave. The sooner the better. I wouldn't want to disturb you anymore then I have. " Maria, holding back the tears as she left the study.

" Maria, you didn't let me finish what I was saying. " said Georg, as she had already walked out of the room, just as he had gotten up from his chair from behind his desk. 

" Do us both a favor and don't finish what you were going to say. Leave this on a happy note and not an argument. And when you can figure out what it is what you want, you'll know were I will be. " said Maria returning to her room to gather her things.

" And what I am suppose to tell the children exactly? " said Georg.

" Tell them the truth " said Maria, walking out the villa door.

Later that night 

" Sir, dinner is ready. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Thank you, Frau Schmidt. " said the Captain, heading downstairs to the dinning room.

" Father? Where is Fraulein Maria? We haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon. " said Kurt. 

" She left shortly after she came inside. " said the Captain.

" But why? I don't understand. I thought you and Fraulein Maria were getting married? " said Louisa. 

" Because like I told Maria, I need to think about some things, Louisa. It had nothing to do with you or Maria. " said the Captain. 

" Then why aren't you and Fraulein Maria getting married anymore. If it didn't have anything to do with us or Maria, it must of been something or someone else to change your mind. " said an upset Liesl as she got up from the table and left running up the stairs.

" Liesl, it wasn't anything like that. " said the Captain, rising from his chair a little too late.

. 

" I agree with Liesl. This isn't right and it isn't the same without Fraulein Maria here. " yelled Louisa, also leaving the table. 

" Well, I'm sure the rest of you will also want to leave and join your siblings as well. " said the Captain. 

" We're upset about Fraulein Maria not being here anymore but we just don't quite understand like Liesl and Louisa do. " said Marta.

" Maybe after this have taken some time for all of to adjust to, I'll explain it to you and Gretl better. " said the Captain, hoping they would understand and except that answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

At the Von Trapp Villa 

6 months Later 

" Georg, you spend most of your spare time up here lately. Do you plan on coming out anytime soon? " said Max, getting worried about Georg's sudden change in behavior. 

" Max, is that all you came up here to talk about? " said Georg, having not moved his chair around from its previous position.

" No. But I thought I would start there. Georg, why don't you admit to yourself and me for my amusement, that you were wrong and you miss her like hell. You haven't left your study for the past three days, you take your meals in here, the only time you leave this space is to tell the children good night and to use to restroom, you haven't shaven in the past 3 months and not to mention the fact that you haven't slept in your room, let alone slept period in the last 3 days. Should I go on or do you get the hint yet? " said Max, hoping that he did.

" Max, what I do with my life is my own business, thank you. I appreciate the fact that you care enough to point it out to me but I don't need you telling me what to do. " snapped Georg.

" I wasn't telling you what to do. I was simply saying what you haven't done since Maria left. I hate to admit it, Georg but I haven't seen you such a mess since Agathe died. And I know you don't like hearing but you've got to. It was about time you heard it. Your turning your world and your families world apart for nothing and your going to let the one thing escape through your hands all because you needed time to think to yourself. That is something you should be able to do with Maria when she also a part your life. Not when she's not. Why the hell won't you go after her instead of stay in this tiring, old, study. " said Max, as he took a step back from Georg, as he realized what he had just said to Georg may have finally sunk in.

" Max, you wouldn't understand, alright. It's too damn hard. All of it, it brings back memories of Agathe. " said Georg, rising from his chair and walking to the window and looking out, almost expecting to see her out there. 

" No offense, Georg, but that really is a bunch of bull and both you and I very well know it. Just like we both know you love Maria just as much, if not more then you did Agathe, and not in the same way. Yes, it's hard because it's not your first love and sure its going to bring back all those memories but Georg, if that was the reason for Maria's leaving, I think you should be telling all this to her and not me right now. Now, do us all a favor and get cleaned up and go find her. " said Max. 

" As charming and dull minded as you tend to come across as, I must say this is one of the fewer times that you have surprised me and actually acted as friend. Thank you. Now, if you don't mind me, I have something that needs to be urgently taken care. " said Georg.

" It's about damn time. " laughed Max, leaving the study.

" Oh and Max, one more favor. " said Georg. 

" Its already taken care of. Nothing will be said until both of you return. Hopefully both of you this time. " smiled Max. 

" That too but I was going to ask if you would watch the children. Marta and Gretl tend to wake up in the middle of the night. " said Georg. 

" Of course. I have no where else to go. " said Max descending down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maria's Cottage 

Knock: Knock 

" Coming. Just a moment. " answered Maria, as she walked towards the door. 

" Take your time. " said Georg.

" Georg? What on earth are you doing here at this hour? " said Maria, who was barely awake herself. 

" I need to talk to you about what happened. " said Georg.

" Georg, your a mess. What have you been or not been doing for the past six months? " said Maria, getting concerned.

" That doesn't matter right now. Can we please talk about what happened. " said Georg. 

" Of course, come on in. If your here at this hour then whose watching the children? " asked Maria, still concerned. 

" Max. Maria, I have a lot to explain for what happened. " said Georg. 

" What is Max doing still in town? I thought he was only in town for a month. " said Maria, whose look was now growing with more concern.

" He was suppose to but that's not important. I'll get to that later. Maria, can we please talk about what happened? " pleaded Georg.

" What's stopping you? All I asked was why Max was still in town. " said Maria as she sat down on the couch.

" Maria, I didn't mean for what happen to happen. I got scared, I wasn't sure how to handle it. The thought of getting married again just brought back memories of Agathe again and I shut myself off to all of it and what I should have done was talked to you but I didn't. Instead, I let the one thing that matters the most, besides my children, walk out of my life and I'm not about to let that happen again. " said Georg. 

" Oh, Georg. Why didn't you say something sooner? Georg, you know I would have understood. I'll always be there for you and the children, no matter what. " said Maria. 

" So you will be coming home then? " said Georg, hoping to take that as a yes. 

" Well of course, I'm coming home. Where else would I go? " laughed Maria.

" Not funny, Fraulein. Its about time someone brought you home. The children were ready to scream bloody murder. I honestly think Marta and Gretl thought you were not coming back for good this time. " snickered Georg.

" Well, did someone bother to tell the little darlings that it was their father who needed to get his act together and get a move on it. " retorted Maria, gently smacking Georg upside the head in a playful manner. 

" No, but maybe someone should have. But did you have to hit me upside the head for it, darling? " laughed Georg, as he began tickling Maria. 

" Did I do that? Darn. My hand must of slipped. Too bad. Can't say I rather enjoyed it though. I should do it more often. Maybe not at head level though. " smiled Maria, hoping that Georg would catch on to the playful behavior.

" Well, Fraulein, I must say. That is a first I have seen from you. If your going to be more this playful around the house. Maybe a change in titles can be arranged. " smiled Georg, who by now, was lying next to Maria on the bed. 

" Are you asking what I think your asking me? Again I might add. " said Maria. as the tears started to build up.

" Depends. Are those tears I see in your eyes starting to build up. Again. " said Georg, who loved it when he got Maria to cry.

" Yes, alright. You managed to do it again. " said Maria, fighting to hold back the tears.

" Maria, I ask you again, after my stubbornness and foolishness for the past six months, but if we can get through that then we can get through anything. Maria, I love you more than anything. The children love you. Maria, I ask you again, will you marry me? " said Georg, as he got down on one knee and held out that same ring once more.

" Georg, you know my answer to that question but if you still want to hear that answer. Yes, I will marry you. " cried Maria, as she fell back on the bed from Gerog's gentle embrace. 

" Maybe, we could call the children and Frau Schmidt and Max that we're still talking things out and that we'll be home in the morning. Or just let Frau Schmidt and Max know what is going on but not the children. This cottage seems too good to let to go to waste. " smirked Georg,as he laid on the bed with Maria in his arms, knowing that their life together, was sealed. 

" Don't you think that will upset the children when you call and tell them that we're still talking things over? " said Maria, interrupting the moment.

" No. the younger ones won't understand what is going on unless Liesl or Max explains to them what is going on. Brigitta and Louisa will most likely join forces and put two and two together just like their older siblings will and most likely figure it out that we're really not talking things out anymore and that something must have happened for us not to have come home right away. I know my own children. Thanks to a certain Fraulein, I know.. " smirked Georg, as he continued to kiss Maria.

" Your so sure of yourself on that one, are you Captain? How about a little side bet then? " laughed Maria, who by know had his full attention. 

" I don't think you fully know what your doing right now, Maria. Are you sure you want to make this side bet? " said Georg. 

" You haven't even heard what the bet was and your so damn sure of yourself. " said Maria, as the conversation grew even more interesting. 

" And what would this little bet be, may I ask? " said Georg, who still had his attention fixed on Maria/

" If your wrong about knowing your children then I get to redo one room and _any _room in the villa and I get to pick the wedding date. If I'm wrong about you knowing your children then, then you can your say in any of the wedding plans that I told you couldn't. Fair? " said Maria.

" Depends on which room in the villa you had your eyes set on redoing. You know the one room that is off limits. " stated Georg.

" Yes, but the deal was one room and _any_ room. Besides, do you really think I would take that one room and turn into a girly room? " said Maria, hoping he would give in and she would win the bet right then and there. 

" Fine, You win the bet, you can redo that room. But you have to win the bet first. " laughed Georg. 

" You'll see. " laughed Maria, falling asleep.


	7. Author's Intent

Author's Intent

Due to an anonymous review that I received this past weekend, it is with my best wishes at this time that I may or may not continue to update any of my three stories. I am an author who can and is willing to take and accept reader's criticism willing but at the same time, I feel, my efforts went down the drain. I felt hurt by the reader's tone, and the way they nitpicked every little detail. Yes, I will openly say I made some frequent errors and I apologize for them. I leave my stores open for some space and for the imaginative minds of the readers, having said that, that is why, it was not as character descriptive as it was and I do not feel that I owe an explanation as to why character description and backround information on individual characters from past was not giving. And to be flat out told that I needed to study the movie more, I was also hurt by that comment. I am a fan of that movie and I have always found time to watch whenever I could, especially since it was the movie I always used to watch with my grandmother before she died last year of bone cancer and diabetes. I apologize if I am coming across as rude and selfish to my readers, but I am standing up for my sotries and for what I am putting out there and for myself as well. If you don't like my stories, then please, don't read them. This is the style I like and I like them. I'm sure their are people out there that will want to read them and right now, I could care less if anyone wants to read them. I read my own stories and that's all that matters to me. I post them to entertain people.

I apologize if I have offended anyone or anybody at this time.

DramaBabe18


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Around 3am that same night

At the Villa

" Lisel, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, Gretl. Come downstairs right now. There is a special visitor here to see you. " said Max, hoping all the children would soon perk up and everything would be right again in their world. However, when only five of the seven children came downstairs, that was when he started to get worried.

" Who is here to see us, Uncle Max? " said Brigitta, looking at her uncle.

" Take a look in the living room. " said Uncle Max, hoping that it would soon put faces on their little faces.

" Father? Your home! Why didn't you come earlier. " said Brigitta, running to her father.

" Well, actually, how about I save that till morning and we have all gotten some sleep. Speaking of which, where are Marta and Gretl? " said Georg, noticing that his two youngest daughters were absent from the rest.

" They didn't come down with the rest of them, Georg. I'll go get them. " said Max, heading for the stairs. When he was suddenly stopped by a sudden but familiar voice.

" I'll go check on them. " said Maria from the doorframe of the living room.

" Fraulein Maria! Your back! We thought you weren't coming back at all. " said Brigitta

" Why don't you let your father talk to the rest of you children, while I go find your younger sisters. Besides, I think he has something important to tell you all. " said Maria, throwing a glance in Georg's direction as she left to check on the other two children.

" Father, what did Fraulein Maria mean when she said you had something important to tell us? " said Louisa, wanting to know what was going on.

" Don't you suppose this could wait till morning, when we've all had some sleep? " laughed Georg, looking over at Max.

" Don't look at me. Their your children. " laughed a half awake Max.

" No. We want to know right now. Then bed. Please. ' whined Brigitta.

" Is Fraulein Maria back to stay for good then? Is that the announcement? " said Friedrich.

" No that is not the announcement. But it does involve Fraulein Maria. " said Georg, as all five remaining faces rose to his level.

" Well then what else could it possibly be? " said Kurt.

" How you all feel about having a new mother. That is, how would you feel about there being a wedding after all? " said Georg, waiting for a response from his children.

" Father! " said Marta, running down the flight of stairs and straight into her father's arms.

" Someone wanted her father. " laughed Max.

" Someone picked the perfect moment to wake up. " laughed Kurt.

" Where is Gretl, Marta? " asked Georg, looking at Marta for answer.

" She was still sleeping in your bed so then Maria had to pick her up and she was just coming the stairs when....." said Marta before she was interrupted.

" When Marta decided to make a run down the stairs to her father. It's okay, Marta. I'm not mad at you. " smiled Maria, holding a sleeping Gretl in her arms.

" I guess she was sound asleep. " said Georg.

" In your bed, none the less. " said Maria.

" Alright, now its time for bed. " said Georg, sending six out of the seven children off to bed.

" You do realize that their not going to be able to go to sleep now that you told them, right? " laughed Max.

" I thought you left the room already? " said Georg, taking Gretl from Maria's arms.

" And just where do you plan on putting her, exactly? " said Maria.

" With Max. " Smiled Georg, who was joking around.

:" You can't do that to Max. You already stuck him with seven depressed children for most of the night as it is. " said Maria.

" I wasn't going to anyway. I was taking her to her nursery. " laughed Gerog.

" That wasn't very funny. " said Maria, heading upstairs, to her old room.

" I think its about time to call it a night. " said Max.

" Max, do me a favor and put Gretl in her nursery. " said Georg.

" Sure, why not. I have nothing else better to do. " said Max, taking Gretl.

" Thanks. " said Georg, heading for the governess room.

Knock: Knock

" What, now. " said Maria.

" And just where do you think your going? " asked Georg, as a sly smile appeared on his face.

" To bed. In my own room. " stated Maria.

" I think that needs to be changed, don't you? " said Georg.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 days later at the Von Trapp Villa

" Maria, I can't find my dress or anything that I need for the party. " said Marta, near tears.

" What do you mean you can't find anything you need for the party? I had everything laid out on your bed earlier this morning. Where you and Gretl jumping on the bed again. " said Maria, fighting back from losing her temper.

" Maria, I can't button my vest. I think Friedrich has my pants. HELP! "shouted Kurt from the boys nursery.

" Maria! " cried Gretl.

Maria couldn't take it anymore. The gala was less than 5 hours away and the children weren't dress, Maria hadn't had time to herself to prepare since all the children were continually calling for her attention, not to mention the fact that she had not seen Georg since the night before.

" Fraulein Maria, the Captain has asked for you. " said Frau Schmidt.

" Thank you Frau Schmidt. Where might the old sea Captain be? " said Maria.

" I believe he said to meet him in his study. " said Frau Schmidt.

" What about the children though? Their not dressed for the party yet. " said Maria, nearly ready to breakdown in tears.

" I think Max and myself can handle the little darlings. Or at least the younger ones. " said Frau Schmidt.

" I guess I better go see what the Captain wanted with me then. " said Maria.

In the Captain's Study

" Is everyone dressed and ready like their suppose to be? " said Georg.

" Well, that all depends. Your children either can't seem to find their clothes for this evening or they seem to have gotten their clothes mixed up with one of their siblings. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been able to even get one foot near my room even try to get dressed. " said Maria.

" That's to be expected though. I imagine that would be between Friedrich and Kurt. Max and Frau Schmidt can take care of the children while you get yourself all dolled up." said Georg.

" Care to define all dolled-up, Captain? " smiled Maria, walking out of the study and heading for her own room.

Later that Evening

The Dinner Party

" Louisa, do me a quick favor and make sure that all of your brothers and sisters are waiting downstairs with Uncle Max. " said Georg.

" What about Maria? Shouldn't someone be getting her? " asked Liesl.

" Just leave that to me and meet me downstairs. " said Georg, continuing down the hallway.

All Seven children did as they were told and walked downstairs and met up with their Uncle Max and waited for further instructions.

" I take it you need a little more time to prepare yourself. " laughed Georg.

" I'll be down when I'm ready. " said Maria.

" I'll just wait then. Unless you plan on taking more than an hour. " laughed Georg.

" No more than 15 minutes. I just need a little time to apply some color to myself and put an awkward dress on that I'll uncomfortable in. " said Maria.

" It's only for a couple of hours and then it will be over. " said Georg.

" That's not what it is bothering me the most though and I thought you would have picked up on by now. " said Maria, dropping a hint.

" I'm not worried about what the guests will think of my marriage to you and neither should you. That's not what matters tonight. The whole point of tonight it is to prove that, to show them that you are not another image of Elsa or anyone in that class. and if I didn't think of feel that way, that ring wouldn't certainly be on that finger, now would it. " smiled Georg, hoping he had helped make Maria feel a little better about their future together and the dinner party.

" But look what happened at the last dinner party that was to announce your last engagement. " stated Maria, who obviously still had her concerns.

" And as I recall that evening had its up and downs but after the downfalls and everything was fixed and cleared up, that's what got us here. " continued Georg, embracing Maria.

" And what is going to happen since Elsa was invited? What if...." started Maria.

" Nothing is going to happen with Elsa being here tonight. And if it does, then you won't have to worry about it because the odds of us being without the other are small. Now with that said, lets go get this dinner party started. " said Georg.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time Alone

" Lisle, promise me, between Frau Schmidt and Max and yourself you'll make sure that everything is taken care of and the villa is standing when we return. " said Maria with Rosemarie sleeping soundly in her arms.

" Mother, don't worry about us. Just go and enjoy time alone with Father and Rosemarie. The villa will be still standing when you return. I promise you. " said Lisle, hugging her mother.

' Max, no surprises this time, please. " said Georg, as he put the last bags in the car.

" Do you not trust me yet with your children, Georg? Besides, Frau Schmidt is here and so is Lisle, I think between the two of them, they'll be watching me more then I will the children. " laughed Max.

" Yes. No, I'm just kidding, Max. Of course I trust with the kids. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving you with them. Maria, if we're going to get going before dark, we need to get going. You ready? " said Georg.

" We'll call when we get there. " said Maria, walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

The other seven children stood and waved good-bye with Frau Schmidt and Max as the car pulled out from the villa and could no longer be seen.

In Paris

" I see someone is hungry already. " laughed Georg. holding Rosemarie in his arms.

" Then why doesn't her father feed her. " said Maria, handing Georg the baby's bottle.

" That didn't take too long. But I think she wants her Mother back. " laughed Georg as Rosemarie started to fuss in his arms.

" That's only because she's needs to be burped after she's been feed. Why don't you order dinner while I take care of this one here. " said Maria taking Rosemarie from her father's arms.

" I thought you told the children we would call them when we got here? " laughed Georg.

: Well, why don't you call them before you order up room service then. : said Maria putting Rosemarie in her basinet.

" And find out which one is causing trouble? Isn't that more along your lines and to tell me later? " joked Georg, dialing home.

" I'm sure none of them is causing any trouble. And I do not tell you everything all time. " said Maria, trying to hide her laughs in between the conversation.

A Couple of Hours Later

Ring: Ring

" Now, who could be calling at this time? said Maria, putting Rosemarie to bed for the night.

" I guess I'm getting that. " said Georg, picking up the phone.

" Now what do you think. " said Maria, glancing back at her husband who had on his face that said it all.

" Georg? What's the matter? Is something wrong at home? " said a worried Maria.

" Frau Schmidt had a stroke and has yet to regain consciousness. " simply said Georg, who could barely get the words out of his mouth himself as the realization dawned on him.

" Then we'll need to pack this minute and leave first possible chance we get. " said Maria, who started packing things, all the while holding back tears, not because the trip was coming to an early end but because a dear friend and family friend was gravely ill and needed them right now.

" I didn't mean for this trip to be cut short, darling. But I think Frau Schmidt could use us right now. " said Georg, who noticed that his wife hadn't taken the time to look at him when she responded or answered him the last couple of times, which was not normal for her to do.

" I'm not upset about that, Georg. Can't we just please worry about getting home to the children and taking care of Frau Schmidt. " said Maria, heading for the bathroom and gently slamming the door shut. Another thing Maria was not accustomed to doing, noticed Georg.

" Maria, please come out of the bathroom. I know when your upset and I can tell that right now your upset. " begged Georg, with no luck.

No answer, which meant Maria was in fact upset but not necessarily at him but at the fact that their weekend trip was getting cut short.

" No offense to Frau Schmidt, I know she needs us right now, and I know saying this will make me sound selfish but I have got to say it before I go crazy but I was really depending on this weekend away from all the wedding preparations, party arrangements and just some time alone with you and Rosemarie. Granted, I can have all that at home but not with one of the other seven children needed something or just my attention. Tell me right now, how bad that makes me look. " cried Maria, still in the bathroom.

" Is this what this is all about? That does not make you look selfish at all. Not in my eyes. That makes you look like a caring mother to _All _eight of _Our _children. Seems to me that Rosemarie agrees. " said Georg, picking up Rosemarie and laying her on the bed and playing with her, as the infant started to giggle.

" Why is it that you always seem to know just what to say. " said Maria, walking out the bathroom and sitting next to her husband and watched as he continued to play with Rosemarie, who was still giggling as well.

" Because I married the most beautiful wife and most caring mother to my children there ever was. " said Georg, as he gently took his hand and dried the tears from his wife's face.

" Is everything packed? " said Maria.

" Everything except Rosemarie's baby bag. " answered Georg, picking up Rosemarie and rocking her back and fourth in his arms, causing her to fall asleep in his arms.

" I guess she's down for the count. " laughed Maria.

" Then she'll sleep all the way home. " said Georg.


End file.
